


Aftershocks

by Thighz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Crushes, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gift Fic, Grinding, Intense Orgasms, M/M, Masturbation, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, past reaper76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/Thighz
Summary: It's been a long time since Jack's kissed anyone.





	Aftershocks

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T LOOK AT ME.
> 
> This is all Hino's fault goddamn it. (Check out the comic thread [Here](https://twitter.com/hinokit/status/1032939858262544384)) This takes place between 10 and 13.
> 
> Enjoy you thirsty heathens

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The kiss is warm.

It hums through his veins and tastes like sparkling soda.

It's been a long time since Jack’s kissed anyone.

And Hana is going to blow a gasket when she finds out.

But for now, all Jack can focus on is the slick parting of lips and a willing pair of hands dragging him in by his shoulders.

He chuckles into the kiss and reaches down to scoop Dae-hyun up from the chair.

A sharp breath and a reedy moan vibrates around his tongue as Jack lifts and deposits him onto a nearby bed.

“You are  _ strong. _ ” Dae-hyun laughs nervously as he leans back on his elbows.

He's flushed, lips bright pink and one shoulder of his jacket falling down his arm. There’s a timid smile on his face as his fingers toy with the bedsheets.

Jack's stomach twists eagerly.

He loves the way Dae-hyun looks up at him. Loves the wonder and the lust and the need. It’s been a long time since he’s seen that as well.

Jack crawls into the bed, hands framing Dae-hyun’s face and devouring his mouth once again.

It earns him a dreamy sigh.

They kiss for long, slow minutes. It’s heady and heated and they only part to breathe and shift around on the bed.

Jack settles between Dae-hyun’s legs, hand gliding up a thigh to clutch at a slim hip. He’s so much smaller than Jack is, so much younger. Probably new to having a man above and around him.

But he responds like a dream.

His hands are eager and his mouth yielding with the parting of his knees.

Jack can feel his erection through the soft fabric of his pants and his own responds in kind.

He strips Dae-hyun of his jacket first, then his shirt and only gets a frustrated sound at their mouths having to separate.

And for such a small thing, Dae-hyun isn’t weak.

His hands yank at Jack’s biceps, tongues tangling and his ankles curling up behind Jack’s thighs. Those strong legs pulls them flush and now there’s nowhere for Jack to go but forward.

Dae-hyun gives a half-whine when Jack pulls away from his lips.

“Shh.” Jack murmurs into his jawline.

A shiver and a tightening of hands is the reply.

Jack noses along Dae-hyun’s neck until he reaches the delicate dip of his shoulder.

He kisses it once - twice - before forming his mouth around it and sucking.

A shocked gasp and an arched back send his heart skittering out of control. Nails dig into the skin of his arms and he can feel Dae-hyun’s thighs shaking around his hips.

“O- _ oh _ -.”

Jack bites down and gets the same reaction.

“ _ Jack _ -.” His name sounds good in that tone.

It’s not demanding or expectant or disappointed. It’s needy and excited and laden with desire.

All things Jack forgot his name  _ could _ sound like.

He bites and sucks his way across Dae-hyun’s skin, over the slope of his shoulder and down to the start of his collarbone. Red, splotchy marks begin to bruise as he journeys across flesh in search of more spots to enjoy.

The marks look like stars and linger like promises.

Jack finds a nipple next. He takes it into his mouth and nibbles just enough to get the reaction he wants.

Hands grapple at the back of his neck and fingers tangle in his hair. A startled gasp and a shaky, garbled moan surges with the body under him.

Every suck and every bite around the peak sends Dae-hyun’s hips grinding up into his own. Dae-hyun’s fingers, rough with the same callouses as Jack’s, glide across his scalp as he tries to distinguish pleasure from pain.

The sounds falling from his throat are gorgeous, thick with desire and barely muffled.

Jack laves at the second nipple, admiring the puffy red texture of it before he looks up at Dae-hyun.

The boys face is completely red, his mouth open and lips trembling. His throat is a blank canvas of skin that Jack suddenly has a craving for.

He dips his tongue against the nipple in goodbye before mouthing at the base of Dae-hyun’s throat and sinking his teeth into the skin.

“Ah - Jack  -  _ oh _ -.”

Jack can feel the words under his lips, vibrating along the arch of his throat. It magnifies the pleasure between his legs and he dips both hands under Dae-hyun’s hips to encourage that heat to intensify.

A strangled shout and strong thighs grip him tight.

Jack lets Dae-hyun surge and roll under him, cock hot and hard against Jack’s own. The whimpers are growing frantic, rushed, the hands in his hair move down to claw at his shoulder blades.

He’s close - very close.

Jack begins to ruin the other shoulder with his mouth, squeezing the boys hips between his hands, but doesn’t stop the friction he seeks.

“Jack -  _ Jack  _ I’m going to -.” Gone is Dae-hyun’s nervous, flustered voice from earlier in the evening. Desire tinges that soft tone now and it bleeds across Jack’s senses like a caress.

Jack leans up to suck behind his ear, growling a soft, “That’s it, Dae-hyun - let it go.”

A high, warbled sound rings through Jack’s ears and the hips swirl tight against his own and freeze for a split second.

Dae-hyun babbles incessantly as his body writhes into motion, “Shit - oh my -  _ that’s so - _ ”

Jack has to rise and watch.

Dae-hyun’s arms drop on either side of his head and his fingers claw at the sheets. That mesmerizing face twists with pleasure and his chest heaves, littered in bright, quickly purpling bruises.

“Jack -  _ Jack _ -.” Dark eyes crack open and the hips against his own twitch, trying to ride out the oversensitivity of the orgasm.

Jack eyes the length of him from head to hips, mouth watering at the wet spot forming on the front of Dae-hyun’s pants.

He wants his face down there. He wants it in his mouth and he wants it  _ inside _ him.

Instead, Jack wraps a loose hand around the wet, still-hard length of him and watches Dae-hyun sob out another moan.

He’s fucking  _ breathtaking _ as his legs fall open around Jack’s own, knees trembling. It’s the most beautiful thing Jack’s seen since -

Since -

His throat closes up and he runs his hand up to finger a bruise on his chest. He can feel the rushed thump of Dae-hyun’s heart, feel the heat radiating off of his skin from the sex.

He’s young and he’s vibrant and Jack wants another taste of his mouth.

Wants to ride him to another orgasm and wake up in the morning and listen to Hana rib them both for - whatever this could be - could  _ never _ be.

“Jack?” Dae-hyun’s voice is pleasure laden and drowsy.

Jack swallows thickly and lets his hand fall away from Dae-hyun’s chest.

Dae-hyun rises shakily to his elbows, then his hands, until he’s sitting up right. His head tilts to the side, “Jack - are you okay -?” Those hands, a mechanics hands, rough and amazing on his skin, reach out for him, “You didn’t - do you want me to?”

But Jack flinches at the offer.

And he hates the wounded look Dae-hyun gives him.

“Ah. Sorry.”

“No.” Jack rushes to say, eyes squeezing shut, “It’s not you - it’s -.” He sighs, heavy and guilty, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Warm, solid arms wrap around his neck and an equally warm mouth kisses his ear, “It’s okay.” He can hear the sharp breath that follows, “Whatever you’re running from - or towards - you’re safe with us.”

Jack breaks, just for a moment - just long enough to circle Dae-hyun in his own arms and pretend he doesn’t carry his whole goddamn past on his back. That he could just enjoy something good  _ for once _ .

But he has to let go.

Dae-hyun lets him, looking debauched and fucking perfect in the messy bed. Doesn’t say anything else as Jack drifts out of the room and in the direction of the one Hana offered him during his stay.

The bed creaks as he sinks into it and he picks up his duffle bag, finding the set of dog tags he keeps in the front pocket.

“I’m sorry.” He murmurs against the metal.

And hates himself as he hangs them around his neck and falls asleep with them cold against his heart.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Dae-hyun’s entire body wakes slowly, sluggishly and throbbing. Not in a bad way, but in that -  _ really _ good post-sex way that still sits warm in your belly.

He doesn’t have the ability to move just yet.

His muscles are sore and his throat is raw from the frankly  _ embarrassing _ sounds he made last night.

He does have the strength to cover his face with his hands and groan at the memory. But that memory comes with slick, open-mouthed kisses and teeth against flesh and a fragrant, massive body pressing him into the mattress.

His cock stirs under the covers. He’s bare under the sheets mostly because he didn’t have the strength to do much more than toss his dirty pants off the bed.

He sends a cautious look to his doorway, still closed from when Jack left.

His teeth sink into his bottom lip and a hand trails down to cup at himself as he grows hard. It doesn’t take much more than the memory of Jack’s gravel thick voice and the way his hands could almost wrap around his waist to get his cock to full mast.

Dae-hyun rubs his fingers over the tip, finding it wet and sticky already. He whimpers and fists himself, trying to make it quick and quiet, should anyone come knocking this early.

He comes with Jack’s name muffled into the palm of his hand. His body shakes and burns and craves those blue eyes looking down at him again. Preferably with Jack inside him or on top of him - fuck - he’s not picky.

But as the high wears off and he drops his arm behind his head, all he can do is sigh.

Jack has seen so much. Done so much.  _ Been _ so much.

He had a whole lifetime lived before becoming a vigilante and Dae-hyun’s no fool - his foolish, young love won’t fit anywhere in the old soldiers new one.

And he has a feeling that spot is already taken.

  
  
  
  
  


**End**   
_(or is it???)_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Rarepair hell is real and I made this hole and now I'm stuck.


End file.
